Finding The Truth
by DancingRoses
Summary: What was Kai like at the age of 11? Was he the heartless boy he is now? Or did something change that? not really good at summeries. Better that it sounds.


Eleven-year-old Kai Hiwatari watched as his best friend, Danielle Rakowski, as she sat beside him and sang an old polish song.

"Góralu czy ci nie żal,  
Od chodzić od stron ojczystych,  
Świerkowych lasów i hal,  
I tych potoków przejrzystych?

Góralu czy ci nie żal?  
Góralu wróć się do hal.  
Góralu czy ci nie żal?  
Góralu wróć się do hal.

Góral na góry spoziera,  
I łzy rękawem ociera,  
A góry porzucić trzeba,  
Dla chleba, panie, dla chleba.

Góralu czy ci nie żal, itd.

Góralu wróć się do hal,  
W chatach zostali ojcowie,  
Gdy pójdziesz od nich hen w dal,  
Cóż z nimi będzie, ach, kto wie?

Góralu czy ci nie żal, itd.

Góral jak dziecko płacze;  
"Może ich już nie zobaczę?"  
I poszedł w dal mroczną zkosą,  
W guńce starganej i boso.

Góralu żal mi cię żal,  
Góralu, wracaj do hal!  
Góralu żal mi cię żal,  
Góralu, wracaj do hal!"

He smirked at her as she finished. She didn't appreciate his reaction, so she promptly hit him in the shoulder laughing. Soon they were engaged in wrestling match, much to the dismay of his grandfather and teacher who stood on a hill watching them.

Silently both thought the same thing, that in order for Kai to train to the best of his abilities they had to dispose of the young girl. Of course she wouldn't be completely eliminated, oh no, she would be moved to a secure location for future references. Just in case Kai ever got out of hand.

Kai smiled a true smile and had to wonder how Danielle had remained unscathed after the death of her parents, and her coming to live in the Abbey. He remembered the small broken-boned little girl that had come four years ago at the age of six. It was as if he had relived the pain, he had gone through after his parents' deaths.

He could feel his grandfather and Boris' eyes their back. It was quite simple for him to pin her to the ground and it was just as he was reaching for her knees, they refluxed up into his stomach, causing him to lose his ground as she rolled him over on to his back.

Her dark hair fell down around her face as she smiled and said, "Give up Kai. I always win these things."

His crimson eyes twinkled with enjoyment, "I'll never give up to a girl."

The day was perfect just as every other day. She hadn't allowed him to sulk over anything, and had him laughing, something that had only recently started reoccurring.

"Come on Kai, give up." She smiled as he shook his head yes.

She stood up and lowered her hand into his to help him stand, and when he had finally succeeded she hugged him tight and whispered, "I love you. You're my best friend."

Kai could feel a heat climbing up his neck and onto his face, "I know."

Danielle sighed. She had been trying to get him to say the words back, just as for the past four years she had spent trying to teach how it was to smile and laugh.

As the two friends walked away hand in hand neither of them knew that it would be their last day together for a long time.

The next morning when Kai awoke he at first had no clue where he was but then it hit him. He had been moved to his Grandfather's mansion, and that meant the he would no longer be able to see Danni. For the first time since his parents' deaths, he felt a sense of loss and he started sobbing into his pillow.

Danni started looking for Kai as soon as she woke up. She needed to see him before classes started because once they did there went all chances of her speaking. He'd combine forces with Tala and stay completely away from her, as if she was the plague. But she knew that she was his best friend, he only did that so to keep Tala and the others away from her.

She knocked on Kai's door, "Kai?"

There was no answer and she wondered if he had overslept or even went to class ahead of her.

"He's not here anymore," a cold voice said from behind her making her whirl around.

"Where is he?" She asked her voice dropped to the same temperature as his. "What did Voltaire do with him?"

He smirked, "He decided to move. He left nothing behind but a note for you."

He handed it to her and acted like he was walking away, but in truth he was only walking away into the shadows, so he could watch her reaction to the letter.

Silently Danielle read the letter, her fingers trembling at the cold attitude the letter was delivered in. This couldn't be happening. He hated her and wanted her to forget about him. To forget the friendship that had forged in the last four years. No, this wasn't the boy she had loved.

He watched from the shadows as her face crumpled, as those dark, dark eyes of hers' fill with tears at the thought of the only person who had shown her kindness finally deserted her.


End file.
